Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Trailer 1
thumb|right|300px|Der erste Grand Theft Auto V Trailer Der erste Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V erschien am 2. November 2011 um 17:00 Uhr (MEZ). Trailer-Script Als musikalische Untermalung läuft Ogden`s Nut Gone Flake aus dem Jahr 1968, der britischen Rockband Small Faces . Szene 1 Noch vor dem eigentlichen Beginn des Videos beginnt der Sprecher zu sprechen. Neben einem Strandhäuschen steht ein Pärchen mit einem Hund und im Hintergrund geht die Sonne unter/auf, während Möwen an dieser vorbei fliegen. Szene 2 Zwei männliche Jogger laufen entlang der Promenade, wobei sich zwei entgegenkommende Joggerinnen ihnen nachschauen. Im Hintergrund befindet sich eine Werbeanzeige, ein 'No Fishing'-Schild und einige Hochhäuser. Szene 3 Die Vorstadt wird aus einer isometrischen, teils Vogelperspektive gezeigt, wobei sich noch im Vordergrund Palmen befinden, während sich die Kamera nach oben über diese bewegt und der Schriftzug 'Rockstar Games presents' erscheint. Szene 4 Die Szene wechselt auf einen Golfplatz auf dem gerade einer der vier Spieler einen Abschlag macht und im Hintergrund kann man einen Zeppelin mitsamt dem Los Santos Tower ausmachen. Szene 5 Ein Mann auf einem JetSki fährt unter einer großen Brücke hindurch. Szene 6 Drei Wanderer betrachten das Panorama der Berge. Szene 7 Ein Autofahrer schließt das Verdeck seines Wagens, während eine junge Frau die Straße überquert und zu ihm schaut. Der Fahrer spielt mit dem Gas seines offensichtlich gut motorisierten Cabriolets um der Dame zu imponieren, diese läuft jedoch unbeeindruckt weiter. Szene 8 Über dem Schriftzug 'A Rockstar North Production' drehen sich die Winderäder eines Windparkes und ein Geländewagen fährt zwischen ihnen auf einer Landstraße hindurch. Im Hintergrund lässt sich ein Flugzeug erkennen. Dem Trailer kann man sicher entnehmen, dass Grand Theft Auto V wieder in Los Santos und daher wahrscheinlich auch in ganz San Andreas spielen wird. Der Name der Stadt, Los Santos, taucht sehr häufig auf, beispielsweise an der Wagenbeschriftung am Transporter kurz vor dem Überfall, auf Nummernschildern oder auf dem Verkehrsschild über dem Obdachlosen. Über das vermeintliche Release-Datum am 24. Mai, das man an der Stelle 0:55 unter dem Schild 'For Sale' erkennen kann, ist man sich noch uneinig, da in der englischen Datumsschreibweise der Monat und der Tag vertauscht werden, also 05.24. Der Sprecher spricht von seinen Kindern ("I want to be a Dad like all the other Dads and my Kids would be like the kids on TV") daraus lässt sich schließen, dass er eigentlich ein normales Leben und Kinder haben will, aber (noch) nicht hat. Weiterhin wird der Schriftzug Vinewood in derselben Kulisse wie einst bei GTA: San Andreas gezeigt. Zu sehen sind unter anderem Flugzeuge und Marken aus Grand Theft Auto IV wie beispielsweise Übermacht. Zudem wird es auch wieder Fahrräder geben. Man erkennt auch am Anfang des Trailers ein Pärchen mit einem Hund sowie Möwen am Strand. Anscheinend wird es Tiere oder zumindest Hunde und Möwen in Grand Theft Auto V geben. Trivia Das Lied aus dem Trailer: Small Faces - Ogdens Nut Gone Flake. thumb|300px|left|Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake Weblinks *Analyse der umstrittenen Szene im Trailer *Youtube-Link zum Trailer Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Kategorie:Trailer